


surat menuju surga.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Seungmin, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Kepada Pak Pos, dapatkah kau mengirimkan surat ini menuju ayahku di surga?





	surat menuju surga.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimers: stray kids berasal dari agensi jyp entertainment. berdasarkan tweet viral mengenai seorang ibu yang anaknya mengirimkan surat untuk ayahnya yang telah meninggal. saya tidak menerima keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Seungmin kecil menggenggam erat kertas gambar di tangannya. Salju sudah mulai berhenti turun, meninggalkan jejak-jejak dingin di udara dan putih menggunung menutupi tanah. Langkah Seungmin kecil cepat-cepat, tidak ingin ibunya akan mencarinya kelak karena ia berjalan di tengah udara musim dingin. Kemarin Seungmin flu, seharusnya ia beristirahat, tetapi apa yang ingin dilakukannya ini jauh, jauh lebih penting dibandingkan berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sebentar lagi Natal, Seungmin tidak boleh terlambat barang sekejap.

Matanya membulat, menatap seorang pria dengan seragam sebuah perusahaan pengantar surat datang. Dengan tergesa, anak lelaki itu berlari membelah salju, membuat gunungan putih tertendang-tendang kecil ke segala arah. Setelah itu, Seungmin berteriak, suaranya lengking membelah udara dingin.

“Pak! Pak Pos!”

Sang pengantar surat berbalik saat anak kecil itu menghampiri. Seungmin menyodorkan kertas gambar di tangannya. Sebuah gambar dengan krayon dan ucapan natal (ditulis dengan pensil dan hurufnya acak-acakan—tetapi pesan itu adalah pesan paling hangat yang pernah kau baca). Ada perangko yang tertempel di sudut surat, basah karena lem di baliknya. Anak lelaki itu mengerjap berulang, tersenyum setelahnya sebelum meminta.

“Bisa tolong kirimin ini ke Papa?”

“Tentu, Dik.” Tersenyum, sang pengantar surat. Senyum di wajah Seungmin semakin rekah, “Papamu di mana?”

“Papa pergi ke surga, kata Mama. Terus enggak pulang-pulang.” Setelah itu Seungmin mencebik, sebal. “Padahal sebentar lagi mau Natal. Apa Papa enggak kangen Seungminnie sama Mama?”

Pandangan itu berubah menjadi teduh. Seungmin bingung. Kenapa pria pengantar surat di hadapannya ini menatapnya iba? Seungmin tidak mengerti. Pun tidak mengerti mengapa tangan pria itu kemudian mengusap puncak kepalanya lembut, sebelum memeluknya sejenak selama beberapa detik.

“Enggak apa. Sini, Om antarkan.”

Tetapi perkataan Pak Pos membuat tanya dan bingung itu terbungkam. “Yey! Makasih ya, Om!” Dikatakannya seraya tersenyum lebar dan melonjak kecil. Seungmin masih tidak mengerti mengapa Pak Pos di hadapannya masih tampak begitu sedih.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian, tukang pos yang sama datang dan mengetuk rumah Seungmin.

Si Kecil yang menanti sejak lama langsung berlari ke depan pintu. Senyumnya sumringah, mendapati tukang pos baik hati yang menerima surat yang Seungmin kirimkan untuk Papa. Dengan senyum penuh arti, sang tukang pos memberikan sebuah amplop untuk Seungmin, sebelum ia pamit undur diri. Surat diterima dengan tawa kecil dan ucapan terima kasih riang berlebih.

Dengan antusias, Seungmin kecil membawa amplop tersebut kepada sang bunda di dapur (seraya berteriak, “Maaa, surat Seungminnie dibales Papa!!” dan melompat-lompat langkahnya). Mereka berdua duduk di depan perapian, Seungmin dengan antusias menunggu sang ibu membacakan dengan keras, bagaikan dongeng sebelum tidur. Senang sekali, anak itu. Ayahnya membalas suratnya! Ayahnya ingat dengan Seungmin! Tidak apa jika ayahnya masih tidak bisa pulang karena natal, yang penting Seungmin dan Mama tidak dilupakan berkat hidup baru ayahnya di surga sana.

Mama mulai berdeham. Seungmin kemudian menghentikan pemikirannya, memilih untuk menyimak balasan sang ayah.

.

_“Kepada Seungmin._

_Perjalanan menuju surga sesungguhlah tidaklah semudah itu. Kami harus terbang menuju bintang, melintasi galaksi. Ada begitu banyak benda langit yang harus kami hindari demi menuju ke sana, seperti planet, asteroid, dan lubang hitam. Karena itulah, kami mohon maaf sebelumnya karena kami baru dapat membalas ini begitu lama. Adalah prioritas kami untuk mengantarkan semua surat menuju tujuan dan memberikan konfirmasi akan surat-surat yang kami kirimkan._

_Bersama surat ini, kami ingin menyampaikan bahwa ayah anda telah menerima kartu pos dari anda. Beliau senang dengan kiriman anda. Dan beliau berkata bahwa beliau pun merindukan anda dan ibu anda. Saat ini ayah anda belum bisa pulang karena begitu banyak hal, tetapi ayah anda mengucapkan selamat natal kepada kalian berdua. Kami menyaksikan bagaimana ayah anda memohon pada Tuhan agar selalu memberkati anda dan ibu anda untuk selamanya. Beliau berkata, itulah hadiah natal dan tahun baru untuk orang-orang yang ia cinta, yaitu anda dan ibu anda._

_Demikianlah surat ini kami sampaikan. Terima kasih banyak telah mempercayakan kami untuk mengantarkan surat anda._

_Asisten Manager,  
Bang Chan”_

.

.

.

Chan pikir ia sudah tidak percaya lagi pada mimpi.

Sampai di suatu hari yang dingin, seorang anak lelaki menyerahkan gambar buatan tangan dan memintanya untuk mengirimkan gambar tersebut pada sang ayah yang berada di surga. Ia tidak berasumsi apa yang dikatakan keluarga sang anak mengenai kematian ayahnya, tetapi tidak tega rasanya ia menghempaskan harap seorang anak kecil.

Itulah alasannya mengapa ia menerima tawaran itu, membuat surat resmi, dan mengirimkannya kembali pada anak itu.

Saat menatap anak itu, Chan menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama hilang dari pandangan orang-orang sekitar. Harapan. Mungkin karena anak kecil belum tahu banyak akan dunia luar. Mungkin karena anak kecil masih memandang sekitarnya dengan tulus tanpa peduli noda yang ditangkap mata. Mungkin tatap mata anak itu entah mengapa, menularkan harap dan keberanian pada Chan. Aneh. Ia bisa dikuatkan sampai sebegininya oleh seorang anak kecil.

Mungkin, ia bisa mencoba untuk kembali bermimpi. Langkah pertamanya adalah, bermimpi bahwa ia dapat menemui adiknya lagi di suatu hari. [***]


End file.
